


Love like This

by speechlessG



Series: Love like This [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Inspired by Music, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4098931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speechlessG/pseuds/speechlessG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>梅林並不討厭等公車。<br/>事實上，他甚至有點享受放學到回家以前的這一小段路，能夠不受人打擾地沉浸在一個人的音樂世界裡，彷彿他的宇宙只有音樂與他自己，別無他人。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yourwing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourwing/gifts).



> 這是一個十日的小故事。雖然是按天數分章節，但因為每章都不長，建議直接全文顯示閱讀。  
> 謝謝 @yourwing ，妳的《千吻》虐的餘韻讓靈感擊中了我。  
> 靈感來自Kodaline，所以我在這篇裡毫不掩飾、厚顏無恥地借用他們的好音樂，包括標題。

Merlin Emrys並不討厭等公車。

事實上，他甚至有點享受放學到回家以前的這一小段路，能夠不受人打擾地沉浸在一個人的音樂世界裡。Freya曾經嘲笑那副紅色的全罩式耳機大概自帶快乾功能， Merlin才沒辦法在被喊名字三聲以前把耳機從耳朵上拔下來。

那不是真的，因為他媽媽向來都是直接把耳機從他頭上摘走，然後二話不說把一週的雜貨清單塞進他懷裡，趕他上街採買補給。

回家以後，他和耳機相處的快樂時光就會瞬間銳減，也因此 Merlin格外珍惜等公車的這一段時間，能把整個人投入到旋律裡頭，彷彿他的宇宙只有音樂與他自己，別無他人。

所以即便是下雨也不能縮減他的好興致。 Merlin站在候車亭遮蔽下一小塊乾燥的地方，一面搖晃著腦袋，隨著節奏用腳尖打拍子，一面等待公車來臨。他安然自得而且全神貫注地低聲哼歌，完全脫離周遭世界，直到一雙質料上好的皮鞋尖伸進了他的視線範圍，像是突來的隕石擾亂行星運行軌道那般打斷他的動作。他眨眨眼，順著那雙腳抬起目光，一名金髮的男孩就在他面前直直盯著他，嘴唇正無聲地開闔著。

他認出是和他同班的Arthur Pendragon。英俊、驕傲，叱吒足球綠茵、吸引眾人目光的Pendragon家少爺。簡單來說就是和梅林不同一國的傢伙。他在這幹嘛？

「抱歉？」他說，抬手取下耳機扶在頸畔，滿心希望對方迅速說完該說的然後離開，好讓自己再度潛回音樂天地。

「我說，天氣可真糟糕啊。」

「是啊。」 Merlin漫不經心地回應，瞥了一眼灰濛濛的天色和落不停的雨點，「秋天嘛。」他收回視線，發現對方仍盯著自己不放。

「有什麼事嗎？」

「沒有。」Arthur回答，終於將注意力移開，轉向被濕氣壟罩的街道。

Merlin困惑地皺皺眉頭，但很快又聳聳肩。

如果富家子想在這裡和他一起罰站吸冷空氣他也沒意見，反正車來了他就要走了。

而車來了。


	2. Day 2

隔天Merlin照例在老位置上公車。他隨著旋律搖頭晃腦，只差沒把歌真的哼出來。一串悶悶糊糊的聲音插進了輕快的節奏，攪亂了他的步調。

Merlin皺著眉拿下耳機，看見Arthur站在他旁邊，英俊的臉直盯著他瞧。

「雨為什麼不會停？」他的貴族同學神情嚴肅地問著一個常識問題。

「因為是秋天啊。」 Merlin理所當然地回答，一臉 _你知不知道你住哪國啊_ 的表情。

Arthur瞇起眼睛，像在警告對方注意自己的態度。拜託現在可是二十一世紀呢，誰不知道現任的威爾士親王名字不是 _Arthur_ ，更別提絕對不姓 _Pendragon_ ，擺顯貴族姿態這招可沒用。

Merlin皺起眉頭，沒太好氣地回問：「說到底，你幹嘛要來等公車啊？」

「我的車壞掉了，進廠維修。」Arthur理所當然地回答，一臉 _還會有其他原因嗎你白癡啊_ 的表情。

Merlin不是白癡，所以他只是「喔」了一聲，戴上耳機縮回他的世界。

公車來了。


	3. Day 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本日BGM：[Kodaline - Ready](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SAuIgnE7zsw)。:)

「你在聽什麼？」

 那道問句在曲目之間的間隙硬是抓緊時機擠了進來，雖然Merlin每一個字都聽清楚了，但他還是摘下耳機，一臉被冒犯又迷惑地回問：「抱歉？」

 出乎意料，Arthur的態度沒有絲毫不耐，只是平淡地再重複了一次剛才的問題：「你在聽什麼？」

 真是個好問題。Arthur Pendragon想知道的，究竟是他正在聽的這首歌？這張專輯？這個樂團？或是同樣收藏在他iPod裡的其他樂團的其它曲目？還是這個月Merlin從iTunes上下載的所有音樂？

 大概是他臉上的認真神態讓對方誤解了，Arthur露出一個 _連這樣簡單的問題都無法回答你的智商到底丟哪去了啊_ 的表情。

 「是你的問題太不精確了。」Merlin反過頭來指責，換得對方吃驚瞪大的雙眼，「我無法肯定你想了解的是這首歌，這張專輯還是這個樂團；並非我真的是個白癡。」

 「我並沒有稱呼你『白癡』。」Arthur糾眉指正。

 「但那全寫在你臉上了。」Merlin不以為然地點出。

 「好吧。」Arthur無奈地回應，就在Merlin以為他要說出什麼不得體的話並結束這個索然無味的話題時，Arthur再次拋出了他的疑問：「那你在聽的是哪個樂團？」

 Merlin沒有預料到學校裡身集萬千寵愛的貴族王子（好吧，他不得不承認，這傢伙舉手投足之間還是帶著那股揮之不去的貴氣，大概他上上上上上一輩子是個皇家的人吧，哪怕是個徹頭徹尾的皇家牌蠢蛋）會如此好脾氣地繼續與自己攀談。

 「Kodaline。」他小心地回答，一面觀察著對方的反應。

 他的音樂品味向來不是所有人都能接受的，例如Freya只欣賞爵士和香頌，Will則認為除了金屬搖滾以外的所有音樂全是軟蛋，特別是像這種「不倫不類」的獨立搖滾更是「軟蛋中的軟蛋」。他曾經不只一次為此和好友差點吵起來。對於Merlin來說，音樂是他生命中的一項寄託。有時候你就是會需要一些管道逃離開現實，而戴上耳機，踏進音樂者建築出的世界，聆聽著他們的想法好像你也找到了能夠共鳴的頻率。

 好像他們懂你。他們理解你，以一種無法為外人所道的方式。

 Merlin願意用生命來對抗所有汙衊這種關係的攻擊，以捍衛他靈魂的共鳴。

 「Kodaline。」Arthur說著，像在品味那樣在唇間反覆咀嚼這個名字，而Merlin謹慎地盯著對方，直到一個淺淺的上勾出現在金髮男孩的嘴角，「我喜歡他們的『[All I Want](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t-XPVw1LhZk)』。十分動人。哀傷，但動人。」

  _噢。_

 Merlin以為像Arthur這樣的紈褲子弟，要嘛是虔誠的蕭邦信徒，要嘛就背地裡是個死金搖滾的死忠狂熱者；他壓根沒想過對方也會和他有類似的偏好。

 即使細雨讓空氣都瀰漫著潮濕的泥土氣味，一陣和風掃過Merlin心房把那些討人厭的味道吹散了，他一點一點露出舒坦的笑容。

 「是啊，我也喜歡那首。」他點頭低聲回應，看見Arthur丟出了一個友善的小微笑。

 「或許我們可以──」

 公車來了。

 Merlin瞥了熟悉的龐大老舊銀灰車身一眼，又看向了他剛重新認識的同窗，猶豫地握著脖子旁的耳機，拎著書包眨著眼，不曉得該怎麼辦。

 「你的車來了。」Arthur溫和地提醒對方。他仍然維持著原來的姿勢，右手搭在書包上，扶著皮肩帶的末端，手指纖長而優雅。

 Merlin知道他得上車了，於是他踏上公車的踏板，在出示車票以前回過身去，看見Arthur無聲地說著 _我們明天見_ ，抬起一隻手向他道別。

 門關上了，而公車悶聲發動，像頭年邁的老獸，開始舉步艱辛地喘著氣，吃力奔跑起來。


	4. Day 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本日BGM：[Kodaline - One Day](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R8Q3Ui9ORJ4)

即使昨天下午有了良好的開端，在學校裡Merlin仍沒有機會和Arthur說上話。一到下課，他那群在金字塔頂層的足球隊友和富家千金便將年輕的Pendragon團團包圍住，而既然Arthur沒有意圖擺脫他們，那麼Merlin也不會想費勁去推倒那圈人體柏林圍牆。

 他們中間早有道紅海梗著了，要去打破這層關係，老實說，並不具任何意義。

 所以放學和Will道別以後，Merlin只是又戴上耳機悶著頭，直奔公車亭。他不知道自己在期待些什麼，但他還是會不由自主地將目光拋往學校的方向。在等了十分鐘後，他垂下腦袋，將胸口那股莫名的失落按至心底，刨些土埋起來，希冀最好永遠也不會有人發現。

 他一邊用腳尖蹭著地上的溼泥，一邊努力想將心思放回音樂上。

 「所以，」一個聲音出現在他身邊，Merlin詫異地抬頭，「今天的歌單是什麼？」

 Arthur的聲音聽起來還有點喘，似乎是一路跑過來的。他的肩膀和胸膛還隨著呼吸小幅度起伏，黑色西裝外套和紅領帶上頭有好幾個被雨水打成深色的墨點。

 「還是Kodaline。」Merlin回答，壓抑不下嘴角上揚的欲望。

 「很好。」Arthur回答，「是新專輯對嗎？」

 Merlin點點頭。

 「我知道這或許有點不是太禮貌，不過……」Arthur繼續說道，而Merlin注視著對方將一隻手伸進口袋裡翻攪好一陣，從中摸索出某樣東西握在拳頭內，掏出伸至自己面前攤開：是一副看上去就很高檔的紅黑色耳道式耳機，接頭的末端插在一個同樣高檔的耳機分享器內；另一道接孔是空的。「你會介意和我一起分享你的音樂嗎？」

 Merlin微笑著從對方掌心中拾起那個分享器接在自己的iPod上頭，再裝上自己的耳機。

 他們安靜地在小雨中分享著共同的頻率，直到公車在站牌前停下。


	5. Day 5

在學校裡他們還是處於太陽系的兩端，不過Merlin已經不再像昨天那樣煩悶不安。他把公車亭的會面當作一個私人協定，就像一個秘密社團，只有知悉暗號的成員才能加入，雖然組成只有他和Arthur兩個人，但他偏頗地認為，這就是這個社團最適宜的大小了。

 數學課一如既往地擁有催人入眠的玄奇魔力。Merlin幾乎要再次被計算打敗，渙散地將目光從黑板上那攪亂他腦袋的三角函數移開，滿心期待著下課鐘快點打響，好將他自那從沒弄懂的幾何監牢中解放。茫然的視線飄遊向走廊卻湊巧對上Arthur抬臉的目光。

 金髮男孩捕捉到他走神的瞬間，衝著對方拋出一個心照不宣的頑皮笑容。

 Merlin的心臟當場失守。

 他眨眨眼，迅速把頭轉回書桌，恨不得將臉埋進課本裡，好掩蓋掉面頰上那沒來由的發燙。

 

 天氣預報表示鋒面即將過去，下個星期有很高的機率會終於能放晴，Merlin一方面為此感到慶幸，另一方面卻又感覺像失去了什麼。下雨天的公車亭、音樂和Arthur，這個組合只花了短短幾天就已經在他心裡根深柢固，少了一個就像是拼圖缺失了一片那樣，總有什麼不對。

 他甚至已經學會在Arthur到來以前先讓耳機停佇在肩膀上，只從聲道當中汲取小音量的旋律作為背景陪襯。

 「所以你在聽的是哪首歌？我第一次遇見你的時候。」Arthur站在他身邊，一隻手扶著書包，另一手插在口袋裡，模樣愜意隨興。

 Merlin抿起嘴，回憶當時的情境之後回答：「『[Love will Set You Free](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xz6GRmDBV18)』。」

 Arthur側著頭想了一會。

 「你相信嗎？」他問，聽上去那麼泰若自然而Merlin一下沒有反應過來。

 「什麼？」

 「愛會讓你自由。」

 「噢。」他琢磨著，低下腦袋注視著被泥巴沾汙的小草，雖然灰頭土臉卻依舊朝氣盎然，「或許吧。」他頓了一頓，「我是指，世界上有這麼多框架綁架著你，例如我們該吃什麼食物才算健康，念什麼樣的大學才有展望，選擇什麼樣的職業才會被認可為菁英，和什麼樣的人結婚才夠門當戶對，銀行帳戶裡要有多少錢才稱得上成功。我們每天都面對太多的限制，背負太多責任和重擔，而少數我們所能控制的，至少，是找到一個出口，讓我們感覺有所寄託。」他抬起臉看向Arthur，「有點像個救贖，一個洞，能讓你放心地傾倒一切，好的壞的，而你知道對方會通盤接收。出於愛。」他輕柔地用腳尖撥弄著小草的葉片尖端，繼續說道，「但你同時也曉得，你同樣願意為對方這樣做，因為愛是雙向的，當你從他那裡獲得了什麼，在不經意間，你也給予了他相等的回報。」

 Merlin微笑地抬臉看向Arthur，但對方只是沉默地望著自己，許久沒有回應。

 「怎麼了嗎？」他擔憂地問，害怕自己是不是說了什麼冒犯Arthur的話。

 「沒有。」一會後金髮男孩低聲回答，慢慢勾起嘴角，「我只是在想，沒想到你居然會說出這麼有深度的話。」

 Merlin沒好氣地翻了個白眼賞給對方：「你不了解我的地方可多了呢，Arthur Pendragon。」

 「希望我有這份榮幸見識見識。」Arthur笑起來，掏出他的耳機分享器遞給朋友，而Merlin翹著嘴角接下。

 「你會有機會的，來日方長。」

 這次他們終於在公車停下以前聽完整張專輯。


	6. Day 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本日&隔日BGM：[Kodaline - High Hope](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GgswDxplkWM)

秋雨還是沒有停歇。Merlin坐在臥室窗前，支著腦袋注視著外頭灰濛濛的街景。對街住家二樓的窗戶被點亮，一抹剪影出現在窗簾之後，靈巧地動了起來像齣無聲的皮影戲。

 Merlin好奇這時候的Arthur在做什麼。

 他也會在自己的房間裡嗎？他在做些什麼？打電動還是埋頭寫作業？他一個人時會放什麼樣的音樂？他會覺得下雨很煩嗎，還是他其實也很享受能在屋裡不受打擾地待著？

 母親喊他名字的聲音從樓下傳來。Merlin翻下椅子，曉得自己若不趕緊下去，等會媽媽穿著圍裙一路殺上二樓，情況就不太好看了。

 走出臥室以前他再次回首玻璃窗，窗外仍是一片朦朧，有點像他被烏雲壟罩的心情。

 他都不知道自己在期盼些什麼。

 嘆出一口氣，他一邊應答著母親第二次的叫喊，一邊小跑下樓。


	7. Day 7

Will在星期天中午過後撐著傘，濕了半個身體，按響Merlin家的門鈴。他們擠進Merlin的臥室時，Will仍不停抱怨著雨天，一邊接過Merlin遞來的乾毛巾把身上的雨水擦乾。

 「這雨沒頭沒腦就忽然變超大，像用倒的那樣，直接一盆水淋在我頭上，我只來得及把傘打開，就已經半邊變成落湯雞了！」他憤憤數落著天氣，一面換上房間主人提供給他的乾淨T恤和短褲，而Merlin憐憫地看看摯友，又慢慢將目光移向窗外因為大雨變得更加陰暗的天色。

 這樣的暴雨著實難得，特別是當氣象預報宣布預計在下週三開始天氣轉晴，突如其來的天氣變化更是讓人摸不著頭緒。

 「Merlin、Merlin，回神哪！」Will在對方面前彈著手指，引回朋友的注意力。「你怪怪的。」在Merlin神情迷茫地轉向自己時Will宣布。

 「有嗎？」Merlin草率地揉揉自己的右眼，像在試圖抹去什麼看不見的髒汙，或是疲累，或是其它任何不好的東西。

 「有。」Will謹慎地盯著他瞧，「從星期四早上開始你就有點心不在焉，但是越接近放學你的心情就越高昂。」他上下打量Merlin一會，歪過腦袋挑起一邊眉毛：「這跟那個Arthur Pendragon有關嗎？」

 Merlin的心瞬間跳漏一拍。

 「你為什麼會這麼想？」他試著不動聲色地反問。

 「因為，我不曉得，你們有大半個學期都會在對方沒看見的時候偷窺彼此，像太陽和月亮那樣，一個晝出，一個夜現，然後從上週開始，情況有越演越烈的趨勢？」

 Merlin想反駁好友自己並沒有偷窺Arthur，至少從上星期以前沒有，卻又想到在更早、更早更早以前，他還沒覺得Arthur是個自大的渾球以前，其實覺得對方蠻帥的，所以，好吧，他的確會偷窺對方。

 但是他早已經清楚自己的地位在哪，以及就像俗諺所說的：「別肖想超出你聯盟守備以外的人」。

 在Merlin Emrys的例子裡，最佳的範本就是Arthur Pendragon。

 所以他在傷害造成以前就放棄了，以確保自己年輕易碎的心是完整的。

 不過，有鑑於立場總歸站不住腳，Merlin最後只是嘀咕：「你知道月球白天也是會出現的吧，只是因為天色太亮所以肉眼不容易看見。」一面忍不住開始思索Will的話。

 Arthur從出現在公車亭以前就開始注意他了嗎？怎麼可能？他可是萬人矚目的王子殿下，而Merlin充其量只能算是個在馬廄打掃的雜役，透明安分地做著自己的工作，能夠安然地從高中全身而退就已經謝天謝地。

 Will選擇性無視Merlin避重就輕的科普指正：「別擔心，你骯髒的小秘密在我這裡很安全，而Arthur周遭那群大腦還沒腓腸肌發達的蠢貨們基本上不太可能發現。」

 「Lance其實沒那麼蠢的。」Merlin更正朋友，想起深色鬈髮的男孩某次為他拾起掉落橡皮擦時的友善微笑。

 「好吧，我同意他是其中唯一還保有腦袋的人。」Will一屁股坐到地上，扳著膝蓋好把腿盤起來，只可惜因為缺乏柔軟度，他的腳曲成一個奇怪的彆扭姿勢，「所以你要告訴我，你們之間發生了什麼不可告人的事情嗎？」

 「其實也沒什麼。只是他這個星期放學之後都會來等公車。」Merlin解釋，看見Will若有所思他連忙補充，「他的車壞了。」

 「但我聽說他家有個司機的。」Will聳聳肩，而Merlin皺起眉頭，直到好友又自顧自地繼續解釋，「八成碰巧休假去了吧。真難為了我們Pendragon少爺，在寒冷的雨天裡凍著身子，等待不曉得何時才會來一班的公車。」

 「大概吧。」Merlin幽幽應和，再次瞥向窗外朦朧的灰景，說不清心底那隱約的不安感究竟從何而來。


	8. Day 8

終於又到了星期一，可惜，Merlin這天沒有什麼機會能和Arthur攀談。他們一整個早上都在上課，而Cedric老師再一次地用他對亞瑟王傳奇的痴狂熱愛，滔滔不絕且堂而皇之地犧牲了所有學生的下課時間。

不過大概是老天同情他，Merlin匆忙走進洗手間時遇見了正要出來的Arthur。

金髮男孩停下腳步，正對著Merlin，臉上逐漸泛起溫和的微笑，倏然一隻手從對方身後伸了過來，勾著Arthur的脖子往左一拐，少年的腳步立刻踉蹌一下，跌進朋友寬闊的懷抱。

「我說Pendragon，你他媽的真的太誇張，連Cedric出的那種鳥屎題目都能拿上A，這世界上到底還有什麼能夠難得倒你的？」同班的Gwaine大聲地說，用勾著Arthur的右手固定住對方，左手握成拳頭，指節在朋友頭頂鑽起洞來，一面拖著對方繞過Merlin往門外走去。

「你手有沒有洗乾淨啊！」Arthur嫌惡地用力推開對方，而Gwaine無辜地亮出濕漉漉的雙手以示清白，但Arthur一把撥開，豎起食指對著好友的鼻子厲聲抗議，「那是因為你們都把精力花在把妹和踢球上了！如果你們也願意多花一點時間……」

他們的聲音逐漸遠去轉小。Merlin嘆了一口氣，往廁所深處他習慣的那個便斗走去。

  

午餐時段Merlin在餐廳中心的一張桌子找到Will和Freya。整頓午餐他一直忍不住往Arthur所在的那張斜對角的餐桌投去視線。

金髮少年就像顆恆星，中心釋放出的能量熾熱而耀眼，所有星球受到重力場影響被吸引，而不禁向他靠近。

 Merlin不明白胸口中那股低溫焚燒的感覺究竟是什麼，但是彷彿Arthur沒有轉過頭來看向自己，那種淡淡的酸楚就不會緩解。

 他討厭自己這樣殷殷期待，卻又克制不了目光的落點停留它處。

  _轉過來。求你快轉過來。_

 像是上天應許了他無聲的祈禱，Arthur的臉逐漸緩慢地偏向了Merlin的位置，但當他看見Merlin的瞬間，一隻纖細的手從Arthur正前探過去，摀著他的面頰把他的臉扳向了正前方。

 那是Vivian Olaf。美艷、驕傲，叱吒校園綠茵、吸引眾人目光的Olaf家千金。而且他們還同樣擁有一頭美麗的金髮。簡直一對璧人。

 「Merlin、Merlin！」Freya搖著Merlin的手，喚回他丟失的注意力，「嘿，我只是想知……」她的聲音在發現對方臉上的表情時小了下去，「你為什麼看起來這麼傷心？」

 「沒啊，我很好。」黑髮少年挑高嘴角，扯出一抹不自然的微笑，面對女孩不信服的抱怨以及Will投來不贊同的目光，Merlin只是打起精神，下定決心以敷衍應戰。

  

這一個下午依舊飄渺著小雨。Merlin在候車亭縮著肩膀以躲避寒冷，看著兩班公車在面前來了又走，但Arthur遲遲沒有出現。

他早知道自己應該做好損害控制。

抱著滿懷的失落，Merlin踏上第三班公車，一面思索著該如何向母親解釋自己為何會晚了兩班車才回到家，而耳機裡正放肆高唱著 _[我曉得這樣的愛不會永垂不朽](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GwaEWAI8SMk)_ 1。

他們始終是在星系的兩端，擁有各自的軌道不該交會的。上星期的交逢不過是千年一現的短暫錯位，僅此一次，不會再有。

Merlin曾在書上讀過，黑洞是一個恆星塌縮以後形成的巨大質量集合體，它的引力太大，會吸住一切物質與輻射，壓毀所有捕捉到的獵物分解成無數顆原子，沒有任何事物能夠逃脫。

而此刻正在他胸口擴散的那股疼痛就像個迷你黑洞，逐步把Merlin吞噬以後分解殆盡。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 _I know that a love like this won't last forever._ \- Love like This, Kodaline


	9. Day 9

Merlin和Arthur一整天沒有對上任何一次目光。下課鈴一響，Arthur的狐群狗黨（Will大概會舉雙手贊成這個稱呼）就如同潮水那樣一股腦地湧上金髮少年，簇擁著他離開教室。

就像土星與它該死的行星環帶，全是一堆髒兮兮的冰塊與灰塵組成。

Merlin沉默地收拾東西，然後前往學生餐廳找尋Freya和Will的身影。

  

這次公車一停下他就立刻跳上踏板。

他沒有去想Arthur Pendragon。

天空是一片死沉的灰色。


	10. Day 10

事實證明，當你越不去想粉紅色的大象，粉紅色的大象就會反過頭來找你，像個真理，屢試不爽。

 於是乎，Merlin Emrys被Arthur Pendragon堵在了更衣室的出入口。

 「你在生氣。」Arthur挪著步子，防禦著不讓Merlin找到任何縫隙通過，這事實上還蠻困難的，有鑑於Merlin就是個皮包骨頭的瘦子，但大概足球場上教練訓練有成，Arthur的防守滴水不漏，「你在生我的氣。」

 「我沒有。」Merlin反駁，再次往Arthur右邊空出來的缺口進攻。

 「你就有。」金髮足球隊長探出右手阻撓對方去向。

 Merlin停下腳步，不想讓對話淪落到只剩五歲小孩爭吵的程度，瞇起眼睛瞪著皺眉的Arthur。他想把怒氣直接撒在對方身上，卻又覺得這樣一來就會正中了對方下懷。

 Arthur審慎地讀著Merlin的表情，而Merlin毫無畏怯地狠狠瞪回去。

 「你很失望我沒有出現在候車亭。」Arthur說，像是忽然明白了什麼，雖然他的語氣波瀾不驚，臉上的表情甚至沒有任何起伏。

 「我……我沒有。」Merlin忽然縮了下去，心虛地別開視線垂下腦袋，「聽著Arthur，就，挪開雙腿讓我通過，好嗎？我們還有堂體育課要上呢。」

 這次Arthur如他所願，而Merlin從沒有這麼感激過上蒼。

  

然而一整天下來，Arthur的視線火辣辣地在Merlin身上的每一處燃燒。

 前幾天的Merlin或許會就地跪下來，痛哭流涕感謝老天如此厚愛，但此刻的Merlin只希望Arthur的眼睛能看向它處，Gwaine、Lance，甚至是Will，隨便哪個目標都好，只要別掛在自己身上就成。如此熱絡毫無掩飾的視線只會讓Merlin感覺更加如坐針氈。

 他試著抓Will當擋箭牌，但棕髮男孩只是訕笑地表示自己不想淌這場渾水：「再說Pendragon家的勢力驚人，我可招惹不起！」轉身腳底抹油拋下摯友，要Merlin自求多福。

  

最後一堂課的下課鐘一響，Merlin立刻抓起書包狂奔出教室，搶在任何人有機會攔下他以前率先離開學校。

 等抵達公車亭就安全了，Merlin是這麼考慮的，至少Arthur不會再需要搭公車。如果前兩天他都能找到其它方法平安到家，例如請那個結束休假返回崗位的司機開車過來（ _或是直接改搭Olaf家的便車，_ Merlin殘酷地想著， _公主大概不介意搭載王子一程_ ），那麼顯然公車對Arthur而言並非唯一選項。

 他沒必要非得跟Merlin擠在這個又濕又冷的公車亭，等待那台行動遲緩、不停噴吐著廢氣，隨時像要準備退役的老舊公車停下。

 Merlin從書包中扯出耳機掛上，一面搓著雙手，一面對著掌心呵氣。他的手套在匆忙之中忘在置物櫃裡，但他也抽不出心思回頭去拿，因為他害怕撞見Arthur Pendragon。

 Arthur Pendragon，Merlin微小宇宙中短暫的恆星，永恆的黑洞。

 耳朵裡的音樂非常不合時宜地響起： _如果你愛我的話，為何又要拋下我呢？帶我的軀體一起走吧，因為它只存一具空殼。_ 1

 他動手抹去眼角的濕潤，想跟著歌曲大聲唱起來。

 為何要拋下我呢？為何要拋下我呢？

 他知道不會有人回答他。四周除了他的音樂以外，只有鳥鳴啾啾。他的宇宙安靜如同真空，所以他才會需要音樂聊以自慰，好讓他感覺自己不是只有一個人存在這裡、這個世界上。

  

一輛中古車款但被妥善保養的墨綠色積架出現在Merlin面前的道路上，慢慢減速，最後在空曠處停下。黑髮少年皺起眉頭，猜想著是誰那麼囂張，居然明目張膽就把車給停在公車暫停區上。

 靠近他這側的窗戶降下來，在對側的駕駛座，出現了Merlin此時此刻最不想見到的那張臉。

 Merlin微小宇宙中永恆的黑洞，短暫的恆星，Arthur Pendragon。

 「我的車修好了。」金髮王子指指身下的正在沉穩低吼的坐騎，朝Merlin拋去一個歉然的笑容，讓Merlin堅決不原諒對方的念頭動搖了一秒。只有一秒。

 「很抱歉沒有告訴你我、」似乎發現引擎的噪音讓他說話有點費勁，Arthur索性轉動鑰匙直接把車熄火，「很抱歉我沒有告訴你我的車修好了。前天我從修車廠折回來的時候你已經上公車了，我來不及喊你。」

 Merlin擔憂地望向公車來的方向，想起最近的一班車大概還有二十分鐘才會抵達，才稍微放寬心，回視Arthur真誠的面容。那人半張著唇，似乎還有話要說。

 「而且我不確定，你會不會等我。」年輕的駕駛一隻手擱在方向盤上，另一隻手按著隔壁的坐墊支撐住自己，好維持能直視Merlin雙眼的角度，此刻卻忽然移開視線，略為窘迫的樣子看上去像個五歲的害羞小男孩，「我是指，畢竟我們真正熟起來才只有短短幾天。你沒必要特別留下等我。」

 「沒關係，」Merlin發現自己低聲回應，悲慘地意識到自己羸弱的自制力已經不存半點，全盤皆輸，「我沒有真的生氣。」

 「那麼你會介意讓我送你回家嗎？」Arthur微笑著遞出邀請，半個身子越過了排檔桿，伸長胳臂推開了副駕駛座的車門，甚至在加重下注時讓嘴角揚得更高，「我的姑娘雖然有點年紀，但只消一點小幫忙，她還是可以連接上iPod的。」

 陽光自厚重烏雲層裂開的縫隙之間洩漏出來，照在被細雨淋濕的柏油路上，閃閃發光如同滿地碎鑽。

 Merlin考慮了幾秒，無數個反對聲音自心底冒出卻被一瞬間無條件駁回，他的身體比他的理智還要早做出反應，拉開車門，坐進車廂內。

 淡薄宜人的檀香氣味在空間之內沉浮，聞上去就像是Arthur的味道。

 駕駛再次轉動鑰匙，發動引擎，小心地拿過Merlin握在掌心的iPod，取下轉接頭接在輸出孔上，一道溫柔的旋律轉瞬流瀉出音響：[ _當大雨傾盆而落，是你仍讓我的心感覺如沐暖夏。_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QgB71wmqGbs) 2

 他們終於不再需要仰賴分享器就能共享同一個的頻率。

 Merlin忍不住微笑起來，突然一個念頭畫過他腦海：「說起來，這首才是……」 _我最初遇見你時聽見的音樂，_ 「算了，別在意。」

 Arthur朝他投去疑惑的眼神，又很快放棄追問，微笑著將視線移回前方。

 一道彩虹橫跨過車後的天際，Merlin從左側的後照鏡中看見色彩繽紛的倒影，慶幸終於天空不再只有單一沉悶的灰色。

 他的指尖正一吋一吋地慢慢溫暖起來。

  _這樣就夠好了，_ Merlin微笑著心想，凝望右手邊正在專注開車的Arthur， _就像歌詞唱的。_

 我曉得這樣的愛不會永垂不朽，但我絲毫不介意。3

 只要我們一起共同擁有過。

 

THE END（除非你還想繼續往下看看Arthur在想什麼）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. _If you want me, why did you leave me? Take my body. Take my body._ \- All I want, Kodaline  
>  2\. _You make my heart feel like in summer, when the rain is pouring down._ \- The One, Kodaline  
>  3\. _I know that a love like this won't last forever, but I don't mind it at all._ \- Love like This, Kodaline


	11. Day -71

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本日與下章BGM：[Kodaline - All My Friends](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yemmh3bSWfE)

Gwaine終於擺脫了他的十七歲，為此他表示要到鎮上大肆慶祝，並強押Arthur和Lance陪他一起上路。

「『慶祝』的意思你是指，找家酒吧喝到爛醉，再自以為神不知鬼不覺地偷摸回家吧。」Arthur乾巴巴地回應，一面拉開駕駛座的車門，而車對面的Gawine露出一個 _你真懂我啊兄弟_ 的咧嘴笑。

坐好拉過安全帶的瞬間Arthur忽然頓住：「不，等等，這樣一來回程誰要開車，要是我們全都醉到沒辦法握上方向盤的話？」

「我。」Lance悶悶地在後座回答，「有鑑於我還有兩個月才能合法地飲酒。」

 Gwaine透過後視鏡對好友亮出一個巨大的笑容：「謝啦Lance，欠你一次，還有求你收起你那傷心的小狗眼，我會多買幾杯蘇打水給你的。」

車上唯一未成年的男孩僵硬地擠了個虛假的笑臉，而Arthur發動引擎，把車駛上和他平常回家不同的那條路。

副駕駛座上的壽星正活靈活現地闡述自己早上是如何在實驗室，用一只被嚇尿的牛蛙讓和他搭檔、老是像個上了年紀老太婆不停碎碎念又愛打小報告的Evelyn Wayne乖乖閉嘴。此舉成功逗樂了後座的Lance，他一邊微笑一邊追問著後續，而Arthur只是翹高嘴角，把注意力放到前頭。

經過學校旁邊的公車亭時，一抹身影捕捉到他的目光。

一名纖瘦的黑髮男孩站在清冷的站牌附近，在他身後的草地因為入秋而呈現了無生氣的灰綠色。

那是和Arthur同班的Merlin Emrys。歷史和法文能力卓越，卻在班上低調得像恨不得自己能精通隱身術的Merlin Emrys。Arthur注意了他好一陣子，卻總是找不到適當的時機和對方攀談。因為Merlin是那麼神秘，引人好奇，在他周邊像是有股隱形吸引力，只對Arthur作用，讓金髮男孩總是需要費一點心力才能把目光從對方身上撕開。

一個鮮豔的紅黑色耳罩式耳機跨過Merlin的腦袋，他一手握著書包的肩帶末端，另一手自然地垂落，視線落在公路的另一端，橫越過Arthur的車道但眼神卻沒有焦點，只是就，望著。望著彷彿他周遭的環境，所有的動態對他而言都不具任何意義。他不在這裡，不在威爾士，不在英國，不在地球或是這個宇宙中。

這本該是個平凡的景象，但Arthur卻感到莫名孤獨。

側座猛然炸開的大笑聲奪回了Arthur的注意力。他用力拍打Gwaine的大腿，厲聲警告對方不許把他的好姑娘給拆了。

積架往前行駛，平穩地朝鎮上前進，帶他們共赴一場狂歡派對，但Arthur卻始終沒有辦法把心中那個哀傷的黑髮男孩拋諸腦後。


	12. Day 0

他的好姑娘在吃力地噴了幾口白煙，抖著身子嗆了幾下以後，正式停住不動。Arthur 皺著眉頭下車察看，掀起引擎蓋揮開迎面而來的熱煙，掃視滾燙的內燃機幾眼後，無奈地在內心宣布：好吧，看來這次她是真的罷工了。

修車廠和氣的老師傅告訴Arthur，由於車款比較老舊，零件調度會需要一些時間。年輕人表示無所謂，不論多少時間多少費用，只要他的姑娘能再重回他的懷抱，什麼都值得。

走出車廠時Arthur拿出手機，撥通家裡的電話，報了地址請管家Gaius讓司機來接他。等待父親座車抵達的時候，他盯著一片寂寥的灰色天空，忽然一個念頭如同夏日暖風吹過他腦海。

一個黑髮憂鬱、頭戴耳機的幻想男孩走過他面前。

他心想，或許愛車拋錨也不完全是件運氣背到底的壞事情。

 

THE END (這次是真的了)


End file.
